


We're like... Fucking Married?

by starg_irl



Category: BFU - Fandom, Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: HUSBANDS!, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Top!Shane, bottom!Ryan, married, shyan, shyan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starg_irl/pseuds/starg_irl
Summary: Shane and Ryan have finally gotten married, and we all know what honey moons are for.





	We're like... Fucking Married?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work of mine that I wrote for a friend, but seeing as it's just sitting there y'all may as well see it.  
> I don't write anymore and maybe that'll change, but until then enjoy this and stay safe kiddies!

“Holy shit,” Ryan sighs as he flops onto the bed in their hotel room, “we’re like, fucking married?”  
Shane laughs as he pushes Ryan to the otherside of the bed and joins him. “Are you sure? I think I might have zoned out...”   
Ryan slaps his arm and they fall into a fit of laughter. It’s only now sinking in that he had officially married the love of his life only a few hours ago, and they’re now husbands. Husbands!   
“So… what do you wanna do?” Shane asks suggestively, raising his eyebrows as he tugs Ryan further into his chest.  
“Preferably get a divorce?” Ryan jokes, squirming as Shane begins leaving fluttering kisses over his face.   
“Not really an option at the present, sorry!” 

Shane climbs his way on top of Ryan as he continues his attack of kisses. His thighs straddle either side of the smaller man, and he ensures to pin Ryan’s wrists to the bed as he initiates their first kiss since getting back to the hotel. Despite the playfulness, it’s long and slow and Ryan is whining into his mouth as the anticipation sets in. It’s not as if they’d never had sex before, but this was the start of a new chapter between them and it meant everything to Shane. Undoubtedly, Ryan was feeling the same thing as he ground upwards into Shane, their crotches brushing together. Shane lets out a breathy moan as he pulls back, immediately moving to Ryan’s neck. He licks and sucks the skin, wanting to leave any mark he can against Ryan’s golden skin. When he’s satisfied he pulls back with a smirk, looking down to see Ryan’s flushed cheeks and wide eyes staring right back at him.

His next task is to work Ryan out of his white button up, and he’s thankful that they’d both at the very least got rid of their coats. He gets a little impatient and over-enthusiastic when undoing every fucking button and decides to just rip the stupid material in half instead. Ryan lets out a weak groan of protest, but Shane’s teeth are nipping at his collarbones so he can’t find it within himself to care that much. Shane kisses as much skin as he possibly can as he works his way down Ryan’s body, stopping to mark his hip bones before he’s met with more clothing. His process of ridding Ryan’s bottom half of clothing is just as sloppy as his method for getting rid of the top half. He roughly tugs off both Ryan’s pants and underwear at the same time and throws them over his shoulder, knowing their hotel room is going to get messier than that. Ryan squirms at the feeling of being so exposed while Shane is still fully clothed, but his embarrassment is distracted by Shane’s stupidly sinful lips. 

Ryan wants to thrash Shane when he skips right over when he has a very obvious erection, to knead and kiss and lick his thighs. It’s fucking torture, but it feels good and fuck, he married one hell of a man. Ryan’s thighs twitch as Shane gets closer and closer to his cock, which is red and slick with pre-cum. Finally, fucking finally, Shane wraps his mouth around Ryan’s dick and the smaller man feels a small slice of heaven. Large hands pin his hips to the mattress as Shane makes a show of swirling his tongue around the tip of Ryan’s cock before taking him deeper. His mouth is warm and wet and tight and then it’s gone, just as fast as it came. Ryan doesn’t have time to think of a murderous plan, because Shane’s now spreading his cheeks and there’s a tongue lapping a flat stripe against his hole. In between the utter bliss, Ryan realises that holy shit- he’s not fucking his boyfriend, he’s fucking his husband and if that thought doesn’t make him want to squeal, then Shane using his tongue and fingers to scissor Ryan open will surely do the fucking job. 

Hands tug desperately at Shane’s hair as Ryan attempts to rock himself back against Shane’s face. Along with the fact that Shane’s cock is throbbing in his pants, Ryan’s growing more needier so Shane makes the executive decision to pull back. He moves to leave another kiss on Ryan’s lips, their tongues clashing in a filthy, hot mess.   
“Take off your stupid pants and fuck me, big guy.”   
Shane’s never one to say no, especially not to Ryan. He moves back to pull off his shirt and finally- thank god- his pants and underwear. His cock is dripping pre-cum as he tugs it a few times to release the tension, and Ryan’s mouth waters. Shane is sizeable, and god knows sometime during their honeymoon he’s going to have that cock in his mouth. As for now, he’s happy to wrap his legs around Shane’s waist as his husband eases into him. 

They moan in unison as Shane bottoms out, his cock nudging against Ryan’s prostate. Their lips connect again as Shane sets a pace that’s slower than usual, his hips rocking back and forth at a slow pace. When they’re not kissing their foreheads are pressed together, their hands intertwining so that Ryan can squeeze when Shane thrusts into him particularly hard. It’s nice to slow down, if the smaller man is being honest, and he feels just like he did the first time they ever slept together, high on the feeling of being in love. He’d happily grow old with this man, and he doesn’t think he could ever love anyone else as much as he does Shane. He lets out a high pitched whimper as Shane begins growing more desperate and sloppy with his movements, his hands shaking. Ryan opens his eyes- which he didn’t realised he’d closed from pleasure- and see’s Shane with a tear sliding down his cheek.  
“I love you,” the taller man cries, burying his head in Ryan’s neck. 

Ryan’s orgasm sweeps through him unexpectedly, and he gasps as he releases over his stomach. His nails dig into Shane’s hand and then the taller man is also cumming. Their hands release and Ryan positions himself to cradle Shane in his arms.   
“I love you too, husband.”


End file.
